


Lines

by TheEvilPizza



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilPizza/pseuds/TheEvilPizza
Summary: “Time is not a straight line”





	Lines

“Time is not a straight line”  
It’s something that Yuri always suspected.  
She could have never imagined having actual, living proof of it in her life though... in the form of her adult daughter from the future too.  
The smile, a lot of her mannerism, most of Megumi’s mannerism reminded Yuri of herself.  
She got to spend time together with her and even fight alongside Megumi as IXA.  
Not the ideal activity for some daughter-mother quality time but she’ll take it.  
And she’ll sure she’ll joke about this in the future as well.

While she was lost in thoughts through the time to say goodbye already came.  
Yuri truly couldn’t figure out the expression her daughter was wearing while telling her “hi”... she was smiling but sadness and bitterness hid being her eyes.

She guessed it was because they had to part ways after such small time together and she gets it but really, she doesn’t mind having to do that.

After all, they would have had their entire life together.


End file.
